1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic shorts and more particularly pertains to a new lower torso shape enhancing garment for changing the appearance of a portion of the wearers body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic shorts is known in the prior art. More specifically, athletic shorts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,505; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,243; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,101; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,082; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,287.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lower torso shape enhancing garment. The inventive device includes a short pant for covering a lower portion of a torso of a wearer and an upper portion of the legs of the wearer. The short pant comprises a front portion for covering a portion of the front of the torso of the wearer. A rear portion is for covering a portion of the rear of the torso of the wearer including the buttocks of the wearer. A pair of leg portions extend downwardly from the front and rear portions. A crotch area is located between the leg portions. The short pant comprises an upper opening defined by a waistband for positioning adjacent the waist of the wearer. The short pant comprises a pair of lower leg openings. The short pant comprises an interior surface and an exterior surface. A pair of rear pockets are formed in the short pant. The pockets are formed at laterally spaced locations on the rear portion of the short pant to position each of the pockets over a buttock of the wearer. Each of the pockets comprises an upper entry slit, spaced side boundaries, and a lower boundary. The upper entry slit opens into the interior surface of the short pant just below the upper opening. Each of a pair of rear contour inserts are removably insertable in one of the pair of rear pockets.
In these respects, the lower torso shape enhancing garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing the appearance of a portion of the wearers body.